Sickness Override
by bexaday
Summary: For the first time in forever Miranda is sick, and who is the best person qualified to look after the Cerberus Operative? None other than the Commander Shepard. Shepard is a true sweetheart and looks after Miranda for the whole day and in their budding relationship this is a turning point. Cute and fluffy one-shot with FemShep x Miranda


**Sickness Override**

 **A/N: So this is a one shot for my new friend BeyLise who requested/suggested this idea and I thought I would do her the honour of writing it proving I do try and keep my promises.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the ME universe or series**

"EDI could you please inform me where Operative Lawson is? She is late to our meeting" Shepard said with a frown forming on her brow. Miranda was never late, no matter what it was concerning, it just wasn't something Miranda ever did or was even known to do. Shepard sighed as she shifted in her seat slightly as she sat in the Debriefing Room waiting for the Cerberus Operative.

"Commander, Operative Lawson is within her quarters. I have notified her of this meeting" EDI chimed and the Commander nodded. Maybe she had forgotten? No, Miranda never forgets anything. Shepard stood up; restless she paced the room as her thoughts whirled on this matter. Maybe Miranda was having second thoughts about continuing as her XO with the change in their relationship, they had both wanted it. Shepard was sure of it and it was more than obvious that Miranda had liked her back, she had after all; returned Shepard's kiss. So what the hell was keeping her? Shepard sighed, frustrated and impatient.

"EDI can you tell me anything else about Operative Lawson which may be hindering her currently from attending this meeting?" Shepard said as she ran her hand through her soft brown hair which hung just below her shoulders instead of the usual high ponytail that the Commander sported.

"Operative Lawson is still within her quarters and her vitals seem to be slightly off, I shall inform Dr Chakwas of this irregularity" EDI says and Shepard stops pacing and walks towards the doors and walks fast towards the elevator as her gut tightens at the thought of something being wrong with Miranda. She didn't know if it would be inappropriate to go but she felt like she just had to know whether Miranda was okay.

"EDI don't notify Chakwas, I shall go and see what is wrong. The Doctor needs all the rest she can get" Shepard said as her ribs gave a throb in reminder of their latest mission in which they encountered some Krogan mercenaries and although the mercenaries came off worse, Shepard still didn't come away completely unscathed and due to the nature of the mission for Dr Solus, it had required a lot more movement and other injuries to occur and naturally like always the Commander had come limping back to Chakwas to patch her up ready for the next mission where she would have the crap kicked out of her again.

"Of course Commander, logging you out" Shepard continued towards the elevator and winced slightly as she had to dart around Ms Kelly Chambers at the last moment as Kelly had whirled round into the Commanders path, and it was not the first time this had happened. Her ribs gave another painful throb as her forest green eyes locked onto the wide brown eyes of Kelly Chambers.

"Commander! I am so sorry! I didn't see you there" Shepard forced a smile as she continued walking slowly towards the elevator.

"Don't worry Kelly, no harm done, just be more careful" Shepard says hurriedly as she spins to face the elevator and as Shepard enters she slams her hand on the button for the Observation Deck and as the elevator doors close and begin to descend Shepard's hand taps impatiently on her leg and the Commander rolls her shoulders as she tries to calm herself and undo the knots in her stomach which have been forming since she found out about Miss Lawson. Shepard sighs as the elevator seems to be going slower than usual and Shepard bites her lip, confirming that this was a nervous habit that she had. The doors ping and they slide open and the Commander speed walks through the Mess Hall before veering off to the left until she finds herself in front of Miranda's door.

If it were possible, more knots had formed in her stomach alongside one emotion Shepard wasn't used to feeling around the Cerberus agent, and that was caring and she cared for her more than she would like to admit. Shepard let out a shaky breath before mentally shaking herself, she was the Commander and she had faced far worse and scary situations than this. Shepard took another step forward only to discover that the door lock had turned red, meaning it is locked. Shepard frowned as her stomach knots tightened.

"EDI, is Operative Lawson still within her quarters?" Shepard asked, turning her head slightly to face EDI's pedestal

"Yes Commander" EDI chimed and Shepard turned back to face Miranda's door and she frowned.

"Miranda? Are you okay?" Shepard called out and Shepard paused to listen and she strained to hear and Shepard heard the faintest movement from behind the door.

"Miranda? Its Shepard, will you let me in?" Shepard asked hopefully and this time she was certain she heard some movement from behind the door,

"Shepard? I don't really want to see anyone right now, I am not… presentable" Miranda said and Shepard's frown deepened, there was never a time when Miranda had ever shut her out of her quarters, and after a time of trust building there wasn't many things Miranda kept from Shepard.

"EDI said your vitals are off and I thought I would come and check on you" Shepard said and she was sure she heard Miranda curse EDI and a small smile spread on the Commanders lips.

"There's really no need Shepard, I am fine, truly" Miranda said and Shepard rolled her eyes, Miranda was hiding something from her and that hurt the Commander more than she would like to admit, Shepard leaned against the wall that joined onto the doorway and Shepard rubbed her eye with her hand.

"When you didn't turn up to our meeting, I got worried, I thought, maybe I shouldn't have… I am just worried, will you let me in?" Shepard says softly and after a few seconds the door lock change to green and the Commander smiles and she pushes off the wall and enters Miranda's quarters. As she enters, Shepard's eyes go to the desk where she would normally find Miranda working hard, but Shepard only found it to be empty. Instead her eyes locked onto the bedroom where she could see some movement under the blankets. Shepard walks slowly into Miranda's bedroom and she keeps going until she can see a mass of raven black hair poking out from under the sheets.

"Miranda?" Shepard says cautiously and a groan answers her and she takes a step towards the bed until she places her hand down and there's movement from under the sheets and it moves to allow Shepard to sit next to her. Shepard continues to stare at the mass which must be Miranda.

"If you stare any harder you might burn through the blanket Commander" Miranda says but it doesn't sound like her, it sounds raw and rough and Shepard's eyes go wide,

"You don't sound so great there Lawson, are you feeling okay?" Shepard says softly and her hand goes to the top of the blanket and she begins to pull it down but Miranda's tight grip on the sheets stops Shepard,

"No! Don't pull it down! I don't want you to see me like this! I think you may have answered-"Miranda starts but it ends in a coughing fit and she throws the blanket back to cough as it shakes her body each time she coughs and Shepard grabs the water from her nightstand and holds it in one hand as she rubs her back as her coughing eases up. Miranda is breathing hard as she falls back onto the pillows and Shepard finally gets a good look at her, she's sweaty and pale and her eyes are a little dim and unfocused and her hair is all over the place. Shepard offers Miranda the glass of water and Miranda gladly accepts and she drains the glass before handing it back and Shepard puts it back on the nightstand. Shepard then places the back of her hand on Miranda's forehead and Miranda's eyes flutter shut,

"You're burning up Miranda, why didn't you just tell me you were sick?" Shepard says and Miranda's eyes focus back onto Shepard's green eyes before knocking the hand from her forehead away lightly and Shepard holds her hand.

"I didn't want you to cause a fuss about me, the mission is more important and I will be fine by tomorrow" Miranda says in a croaky voice and the knots in Shepard's stomach dissolve and she lets an easy smile float to her lips,

"When will you learn that my crew are what make my mission possible, and your worth making a fuss over, especially when you're sick" Shepard says before getting up and wetting a cloth and making it damp before going back to Miranda and sitting beside her before dabbing her face with the cool damp towel and Shepard can see the blush on Miranda neck creeping into her cheeks and she clears her throat.

"That's nice of you to say so, but you really shouldn't have to deal with me Commander, I can look after myself" Miranda says weakly, secretly she was enjoying the attention the Commander was paying her, it was nice to have someone to look after her for a change and to see the care in her face warmed Miranda to the core, maybe they could work then, and after the kiss yesterday Miranda was feeling more hopeful than she had in a long time,

"Don't be ridiculous, I am happy to make sure you get better, besides you are in no fit state to be doing anything other than rest, you hear me? No work until your better again" Shepard said and Miranda rolled her eyes and went to protest but one look into those eyes and Miranda knew there was no way round it, no matter how much this was going to pain her, she couldn't even get out of bed yet let alone do some work, Miranda sighed before nodding and Shepard gave Miranda that same breath taking smile that just stopped Miranda in her tracks every time.

"Good, now I am going to look after you today and I am going to get you a refill of water and something hot and soothing for that throat, whilst I do that try and have a shower, it will help you feel better and get rid of that ache, okay?" Shepard said softly and Miranda nodded, much to Shepard's surprise as Miranda simply just followed her orders and she shuffled to the side of the bed and Shepard offered her hand and Miranda took it and Shepard filled with warmth as she walked Miranda a few steps towards the bathroom and Miranda turned to face her and Miranda tightened her grip on Shepard's hand which caused Shepard to look up at Miranda,

"Thank you Shepard" Miranda said with a soft smile which Shepard returned before nodding at her and before she turned away Miranda placed a hand on her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her other cheek and a blush bloomed on the Commanders cheek as she turned and grabbed a towel before handing it to Miranda,

"I am just doing what anyone else should" Shepard says and gives Miranda a small smile before walking out of Miranda quarters with the empty glass in her hand. Miranda watches the Commander leave before stepping into the shower hoping for some relief from the ache which has settled in her bones.

Shepard enters the mess hall and puts down the glass in the sink as she tries to calm the blush on her cheeks before any of the crew notice. Shepard grabs another glass and fills it with cold water before turning to the cupboard and heating some tomato soup in a pan and she sighs as her mind drifts to the sick Operative.

"Commander is something troubling you?" A voice says interrupting Shepard's thoughts and she turns her head to fine Chakwas beside her and she gives Chakwas a smile,

"Miranda is sick, don't worry it isn't anything serious just a fever and the flu" Shepard says as she sees Chakwas' eyes go wide at the mention of Miranda being sick and Shepard stirs the soup as it begins to boil.

"Well I shall come and take a look at her later then? Then I can prescribe her something to make her feel better" Chakwas suggested and Shepard nods at this, Miranda needs to take as much rest as possible and it would be good to get a second opinion.

"That would be a great idea Chakwas" Chakwas nods before walking off with her tea in hand and Shepard pours the bubbling soup into a bowl and places the bowl on a tray with a spoon and puts the water and her own drink of tea on it before taking walking back into Lawson's quarters, she sighs as the door is locked again,

"Miranda? It's me" Shepard says

"One moment" Miranda's croaky voice comes through and Shepard readjusts her grip on the tray and the doors open and Shepard walks through to the bedroom only to see a site she never thought she would ever see. Miranda is wearing a standard issue Cerberus top and some three quarter length black jogging bottoms, to see Miranda is something so casual was alien for the Commander and she froze in the doorway.

"Well are you coming in or not Shepard?" Miranda said, which shook Shepard from her stupor and she continued walking into the room, she set the tray down on the recently made bed and handed Miranda a spoon,

"How are you feeling now after your shower?" Shepard asked and Miranda could hear the concern in her voice and it made her insides warm and she smiled at the Commander,

"Much better thank you" Miranda said and Shepard handed her the tray as she took off her drink and the water and placed them on the side,

"You should eat something, it will make your throat feel better" Shepard said as she took a sip from her cup of tea as she watched Miranda with new found interest. It was odd to see Miranda do something with was just so mundane, so unusual and normal and it was nice to see that under everything she was just as human as the rest of the crew, which confirmed Shepard's' suspicions that Miranda was actually human after all. In fact it was nice to see her without all the Cerberus gear and prestige, she was still stunning as usual but Shepard found her even more so now that she could really see her. Miranda took small spoonfuls of soup and slowly swallowed them and she sighed in relief as it stopped the raw feeling in her throat. Miranda was never sick and she didn't understand why she is now, she was designed never to get sick so this was new territory for her and she was just glad that Shepard was here to help her get through it. Miranda continued to drink the soup and she could feel the Commanders gaze upon her and warmth grew in her cheeks under the continuous gaze.

"Why are you watching me so intently?" Miranda asked and she felt Shepard's' gaze drop from her and Shepard finished her drink and placed it on the side.

"I am just not used to seeing you like this, it just so different to how you normally are, not that it's a bad thing because it isn't" Shepard said and Miranda smiled at Shepard's rambling, for the saviour of the galaxy she really could be an idiot sometimes.

"What do you mean? Don't you like me this way?" Miranda asked and Shepard could see the flash of insecurity in her eyes and Shepard leaned forward and placed a loose bit of hair behind Miranda's ear.

"No, I like the way you look right now, you look so relaxed and casual and… just effortless. I like looking after you" Shepard said softly and Miranda reached up with her other hand not holding the spoon and held her hand in place on the side of her face and leaned into it, she was always so warm to Miranda.

"I look terrible Shepard" Miranda said as she finished her soup and Shepard shook her head as she picked up the tray,

"Not to me you don't," Shepard gave Miranda a smile and stood up "now try and get some rest okay? If you need me I'll be right here" Shepard said as she leaned down and Miranda got beneath the covers and Shepard placed a kiss on her forehead and walked out of the quarters towards the mess hall and placed it down in the sink and returned back to the Operatives quarters only to find Miranda fast asleep. Shepard smiled as she sat down on her sofa and begin to read off the datapad.

 **6 hours later…**

"Shepard?" Miranda's voice came out all groggy and rough and the Commander turned around at Miranda's desk to face her and she stopped writing her report and walked to Miranda's side and she sat down on the side of the bed and placed a hand on Miranda's cheek,

"I am here Miranda" Shepard said and Miranda relaxed and her eyes looked into Shepards green eyes, Miranda then closed her eyes and she frowned and yet out a groan,

"My head is killing me" Miranda says and Shepard grabs the tub of medigel she had put on the side earlier just in case something like this happened.

"Here, this should make it better" Shepard said as she applied medigel to Miranda's forehead and Miranda sighed as the pain ebbed away and she blinked before looking at Shepard and not for the first time has Miranda just taken in how stunning Shepard looked. It was dark in Miranda's room and the only light was coming from the window to her right and it cast a pale glow on Shepard, it made her forest green eyes glow and her skin lost its tanned complexion under the paleness of the light, Her eyebrows were heavy set but no less tailored and framed her face with such beauty and her hair which could normally be found in a high ponytail hung freely on her face with its loose curls ending past her shoulders. Miranda just openly stared at her and she didn't know whether it was the sickness or her feelings for the Commander that made her act so openly,

"You are stunning Rebecca" Miranda said and Shepard paused and she let out a laugh,

"I think the sickness is hitting you a lot harder than I thought, you've never called be my first name" Shepard said as she pulled away from Miranda but Miranda held her hand and pulled her back.

"No I mean it, you really are" Miranda said and Shepard looked into the intensity of Miranda's eyes and they burned into hers and Shepard can feel her cheeks burning and she smiles.

"Coming from you that is more than a compliment, thank you. Not every day do you get called stunning by Miranda Lawson" Shepard says and Miranda tightens her grip on Shepards hand, and Shepard pulls her covers back up and Miranda snuggles under the covers and she bites the inside of her cheek to hold back an aw at the cuteness of this action and Miranda rolls back over.

"If you decide you want to be with me I'd compliment you all the time" Miranda mumbles as she begins to fall back asleep and Shepard lets out a short laughter as Miranda rolls onto her side and releases Shepard's hand.

"What a charmer, when you put it like that how can I say no?" Shepard says as she lies next to Miranda on the bed and runs her hand through Miranda's hair until she is certain Miranda is asleep and she has to force herself to sit up and go back to finishing the final report and with a final look at Miranda she turns back to the desk with a smile on her face and begins to finish the report.

 **Half an hour later…**

Shepard stands up and clicks her back as she collects up her reports and pokes her head into the bedroom and Miranda is fast asleep and Shepard's heart speeds up slightly at the sight before turning back and heading up to her own quarters for some sleep. She walks through the empty ship as everyone is fast asleep and she enters the elevator and heads towards her quarters and as the elevator doors open she stumbles through her quarters as tiredness seeps into her bones and she sighs as she places her small mountain of reports on the side and she undresses and steps into the shower and sighs as the water hits her back. Shepard forgot how tiring it was looking after someone who is sick but at the same time how much she actually enjoyed looking after Miranda. It was nice and domesticated and it has given Shepard some hope that maybe when this is all over her and Miranda can have a normal life, or something close to it. Even in Miranda's sick haze she had asked Shepard out, Shepard smiled at this thought, although she would have to ask Miranda herself about it tomorrow she knew Miranda had meant it, and of course Shepard would say yes, for Miranda she would do anything, Shepard liked Miranda more than she would admit to anyone and it seemed that Miranda felt the same way. Shepard's smile grew and she step out of the shower and got changed before falling asleep.

 **The Next Morning**

"Commander, Operative Lawson has requested your presence in her quarters" EDI chimed through the cabin and Shepard groaned as she slowly blinked as she began to wake up,

"Tell Operative Lawson I will be there in 10 minutes EDI" Shepard said as she climbed out of bed and got dressed and made herself presentable and she grabbed the reports on her desk before entering the elevator and heading to the Observation Deck and the elevator opened and Shepard went into the Mess Hall and made two cups of tea before taking them into Miranda's quarters, Miranda was once again not at her desk and Shepard continued into the back only to find Miranda back in her usual attire and Shepard smiled at her as Miranda was staring out into space and Shepard cleared her throat and Miranda turned her head to face her and Miranda smiled at her as Shepard walked towards her and handed her a cup of tea and Miranda nodded as Shepard sat next to her,

"How are you feeling?" Shepard asked as she placed the datapads next to her and turned to face Miranda and her cheeks were pink.

"Much better thanks to you. I have never been ill before but I won't let it make me fall behind on work" Miranda said and Shepard shook her head and smiled,

"There isn't any need for you to catch up, I did all your reports yesterday when you were asleep, you just have to focus on getting better" Shepard said and Miranda looked at her and frowned,

"You didn't have to do that Shepard" Shepard took Miranda's free hand in her own and held it lightly, waiting for Miranda to pull it out of her own hand, Miranda looked down at their hands and a small smile graced her lips.

"I know I didn't, in fact I didn't have to do anything I did yesterday but I wanted to, I liked looking after you" Shepard said and Miranda looked back up to Shepard and her eyes are burning with an intensity that takes her breath away and Miranda looks away from her again and back out towards the window.

"Do you remember what I said to you yesterday before I fell asleep the second time?" Miranda says in a tone which can only be described as a combination of sensitive and cautious and Shepard entwines their fingers and her thumb rubs affectionately on the top of Miranda's hand and Miranda bites her lip

"Of course I do, you told me you'd compliment me like that all the time if we were together" Shepard says simply and Miranda looks back at Shepard.

"And what did you think? What was your answer?" Miranda says and Shepard can hear the vulnerability in her voice and it makes her heart swell,

"I laughed at first but you fell asleep before you could hear my response" Shepard says and Miranda can feel a cold sweat on her forehead beginning, maybe she had misread the signal Shepard had been giving her? Maybe she hadn't been giving her any signals at all and it was in Miranda's head?

"Oh… well what was your response?" Miranda asks and Shepard can hear the slight tremble in her voice and Shepard tightens the grip on her hand,

"I said, well when you put it like that how could I ever say no?" Shepard says with a smile and a glimmer in her eye and Miranda lets out a sigh and relaxes and tightens her grip on her hand and moves closer to Shepard and rest her head on her shoulder,

"Well that's a relief, I thought maybe you would say no, after all I was slightly delusional with sickness" Shepard burst out laughing and leaned her head against Miranda's.

"You may have been delusional but you always know what you want, besides why I ever so no to that?" Shepard says as they both continue to look out of the window enjoying each other's company.

"Well that is true, at first I didn't know what to do but now your mine" Miranda says and Shepard's' eyes go wide and she turns and places a kiss in Miranda's hair,

"Someone is possessive, wow that didn't take long at all" Shepard says and Miranda smiles and nudges her,

"Oh shut up Shepard"

 **A/N: So there is a one-shot for you BeyLise! I hope you liked it, thank you for reading everyone! - Bexaday**


End file.
